


The Homework

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: But Mao is a horny teenager, Fluff, M/M, Mao might be ooc too but I had fun, So nsfw mentioned too, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Who would've thought Fushimi Yuzuru was in fact someone like this.





	The Homework

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Linyan~ Enjoy!

He couldn't do it. No, it was utterly and absolutely impossible. How was Mao supposed to concentrate with Yuzuru around? If it was in school, if they were separated by classroom's desks or surrounded by the official atmosphere of student council room, it would've been so much better... But they were in Mao's room, he didn't even have time to take care of the mess his little sister created and... It was so awkward. He had never brought anyone over beside Ritsu and Trickstar so his family got very interested, he had to make them go away and leave Fushimi alone... Not only that, Yuzuru himself was an issue! The boy looked so out of the place there, mesmerising like an expensive painting on a scratched, dirty wall. The lamp's light was illuminating his face, casting a gentle shade on his shining eyes. Even though he was concentrated, there was a faint smile on his lips, and Mao would swear he could hear the softest humming coming out of Fushimi's mouth. His hand was moving elegantly, creating beautiful characters on pages. His handwriting was so pretty, he was even writing in cursive...! Those long, strong fingers, grabbing the pen so delicately, Mao could imagine them playing with his hair, or... He quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of impure thoughts. _This isn't some shoujo manga, Isara Mao! Stop acting like a smitten heroine!_  
\- Is something the matter, Isara-sama? Do you have a trouble with answering this question?  
Mao's heart skipped a beat when Yuzuru leant over to look at his notes. He could feel his cheeks burn when he remembered that he was too busy being gay to actually do the homework they were supposed to be doing together.  
\- My, was it so hard you didn't even start? You could've said so, I'm here to help you.  
No, no, you don't understand. Yuzuru was too close, Mao could smell faint scent of his perfumes and soap. Why did he agree to do homework together? He would do just alright on his own. _But you wanted to spend more time with Yuzuru, you useless gay._ Well, true, annoying inner voice.  
\- N-No, I was just spacing out, I can do it. Uhh, do you want a tea, maybe? And something sweet like cookies, wait, do you like sweets...?  
\- Yes, I do enjoy them. A tea would be marvelous, thank you~  
\- Right, I will go get it now. Yes, now.  
He could feel those violet eyes staring at his back as he left Yuzuru alone and escaped into the safe kitchen.  
***  
\- Fushimi-kun, can you open the door please?  
\- Of course.  
An electric wave washed over his body when he saw Yuzuru on the other side of the door. He had to admit, making tea had taken him way too long, but Fushimi managed to remove some of his clothing in the meantime and he had to grip the tray with all his might not to let the cups fall to the ground. Without a shirt and a tie he looked more comfortable, his brown blazer seemed very fluffy and warm. A gentle expression on Yuzuru's face wasn't helping at all, Mao wanted to groan but he just forced his legs to move instead. He put the tray on the desk and handed one mug to Fushimi. He had no idea what type of tea the boy liked but he felt too awkward to go back and ask so he chose simple earl grey... Yuzuru seemed content with that though so Mao sighed with relief. Suddenly feeling a gaze on himself, Mao quickly took a sip of his own tea.  
\- You are unusually tense, Isara-sama. Should we have stayed at school, perhaps?  
Mao had no answer so he just stood there with open mouth, unable to create any sound. Part of him wanted to say "yes" but that wouldn't be honest as well. Yuzuru didn't break the silence, patiently waiting for him to regain his composure.  
\- N-No, just, it's... A bit... H-How do I say it, my room is so messy and you don't like messy places and I can do it myself and-  
Fushimi seemed to notice he couldn't stop talking himself because he put a finger on his lips, his smile so beautiful Mao wanted to cry.  
\- I do not mind that at all. Since it was sudden, one can't expect you to have everything in perfect order... I just wanted to see your room, you know~ As long as the desk and the bed are usable, the rest doesn't matter.  
\- T-The bed?  
_You dumb, horny teenager!_ He did it on purpose! Yuzuru's hand cupped his cheek and the boy came closer to Mao.  
\- Well, we have to have place to sit when we watch the movie for history class~?  
\- R-Right, yeah...  
\- Or... Did you think about something else?  
_Can you stop being a goddamn tease for one second_. Mao was aware that his cheeks were in the same color as his hair, so gathering the remnants of his pride he moved forward and kissed Fushimi. The other boy hummed softly and immediately pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They parted when Mao was out of breath.  
\- Hmm... I can feel you are in the mood, but aren't your parents downstairs?  
Isara's head went literally blank. He completely forgot about that.  
\- I'm sor-  
Yuzuru cut him short with a quick peck on his lips.  
\- Guess we will have to be really quiet~  
\- I give up... Yeah, we have to.  
Who would've thought Fushimi Yuzuru was in fact someone like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, remember to leave kudos/comment!


End file.
